Plasma Blasts and Phasing
by bri ght fading
Summary: An AU of sorts! It's a somewhat combination between the show and the comics!


**Plasma Blasts and Phasing****  
**_Kitty aka Shadowcat and Alex aka Havok___

_Summary: Alex powers have been going haywire and Lorna broke up with him, so now he goes back to the mansion and meets Kitty for the very first time. When Kitty meets Alex she thinks he is arrogant and cocky but comes to like him.__  
__A/N: He never had the suit because he eventually learned to control his powers.__  
_**Ch 1:****  
**Xavier's Driveway  
Alex looked up to see the giant mansion that his brother had learned to call home. He wasn't exactly happy to be there the only thing that he liked was the fact that he was going to see his brother after so many years. Well his reasons for being there were simple in a way: 1) his powers were going crazy and 2) his longtime girlfriend had broken up with him. She didn't even tell him why just that she didn't want to ever see him again.

Outside the Front doors  
He had finally finished his walk up the long driveway and to the door. He lifted his hand to knock when he was abruptly knocked off the stairs by a figure that looked like it had just come out of the door.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she said she offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"It's okay," Alex replied.  
"I'm Kitty," she said extending her hand out to him.  
"Alex...Alex Summers," his reply.  
"Summers, wait as in Scott," she stated.  
"Yea, my older brother is he here?"  
"Yea um just follow me."

Foyer  
She walked through the door instead of opening and when he made his way to the other side she was smirking.  
"You think that's funny do you?" he asked. She nodded her head just before she bursted out laughing.  
"You know what I think is funny?" he asked, she just shrugged, "This."  
Alex ran up to Kitty picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Hey," Kitty yelled, "put me down!" She screamed kicking around totally forgetting about her powers.  
"And what if I don't?" he asked.  
"Alex, bro...I see you've met Kitty," Scott said as he walked into the room.  
"Mhm."  
"Well, put her down and talk to me," Scott said trying to suppress his laughs.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yea," Scott said as Alex lowered Kitty to the floor and stuck her tongue out at him just before running upstairs.

"Ok so you have met Kitty, she's your age I think you're just a little bit older."  
"Ok, so how have you been bro?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Um well not so good you already know Lorna broke up with me about a month ago and now my powers are going completely crazy."  
"Well okay then."  
"So tell me more about Kitty," Alex said as him and his brother started walking down the hall.  
"Well she is the youngest X-Man, she walks through things, and she's friends with almost every girl in the mansion especially Jubilee and Rogue, and she is a computer whiz and one of our best fighters."  
"Wow."  
"Yea, and it looks like you two are already acquainted. Personally I think she would be good for you."  
"Oh really is that what you think?"  
"That is exactly what I think."

Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee's Room  
"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," Kitty exclaimed as she made her way into her room.  
"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, what?" Jubilee said.  
"Come on ya'll keep actin' like ya saw a freakin' ghost, now just tell mah now," Rogue said.  
"I was just flirting with one of the hottest guys in the world," Kitty sighed and flopped down on her bed.  
"Well does he have a name?" Jubilee asked getting slightly impatient.  
"Alex." Right after Kitty said that Rogue and Jubilee immediately looked at each other.  
"Alex as in Alex Summers?" Jubilee asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"You were flirting with him?" Jubilee asked.  
"Yea so?"  
"Was he flirtin' back?" Rogue asked suddenly intrigued by what her 2 roommates were discussing.  
"Yea, come on you 2 what is going on?"  
"Alex and Scott are brothers, you know that right?"  
"Yea why?"  
"Well Scott normally doesn't let any girls near Alex and he just broke up with Lorna last month."  
"Actually Ah head she told him she nevah wanted to sah him again."  
"Well he seems to be over her."  
"Kitty has a crush on Alex, lalalalala," Jubilee said in a sing-sing voice.  
"Do not."  
"Ya know ya do," Rogue said.  
"Ok so maybe I do."  
"But ya did just meet tha guy," Rogue-always the optimistic one-pointed out.  
"So what is that suppose to mean?"  
"Hey you know there is such a thing as love at first sight," Jubilee pointed out trying to give her friend support.  
"No he's just different."  
"Yea he's a flirt."  
"Oh gee thanks Jubes, and weren't you just helping me?"  
"Oh well but he is a flirt."  
"Don't care I still like him."

Meanwhile with Alex and Scott actually just Alex and a few old friends  
Scott had ditched Alex with his old roommates.  
"So Alex I heard you and your bro talking about a certain Kitty Kat," Brian said trying to weasel out information.  
"Yea and your point being?" Alex questioned.  
"So what's goin' on between you and Kitty?" Sam's Southern drawl rang out through the room.  
"Nothing," Alex said getting somewhat agitated.  
"Bet ya wish it was something," Brian stated.  
"And if I do?"  
"I could talk to her," Sam said offering some friendly help.  
"Would you actually?"  
"Anythin' for an ol' friend."  
"Ok so I admit it Kitty's nice and hot, and maybe I do wish it was something more."  
"You just met her," Brian pointed out.  
"And your point is?"  
"I was just saying," Brian said trying to somewhat defend himself.  
"Ok then whatever."


End file.
